dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Meroune Lorelei/Relationship
These are the various relationships Meroune Lorelei has or had over the series. Humans Kimihito Kurusu Mero first meets Kimihito after he saves her after Mero looses control of her wheelchair going down a hill. She later joins the Kurusu household and have a strong desire to become Kimihito's mistress and wants to be in a tragic relationship with him. Her will to have a tragic relationship also causes Kimihito to almost drown. However, after seeing Kimihito's closeness with Miia during a double date and his interactions with the other girls, she begins to have second thoughts. After the events at the Mermaid Kingdom where she nearly experiences a tragic love but is then rescued by Kimihito, Mero ditches the idea of being Kimihito's mistress and wants to be his wife instead. She still prefers a tragic love setup, except without her being the side girl. Kuroko Smith Mero respected the Interspecies Exchange Coordinator Smith as an authority figure as well as treating her in a formal, polite, and kind way like she would to anyone else. Initially, only Smith knew Mero's royal social status. Kasegi Mero initially felt uncomfortable when Kasegi was filming when her top was slipping. After Suu blew Kasegi's cover, Mero along with Miia and Centorea became angry towards Kasegi. Mero was going to attack Kasegi with a large sea shell but Kimihito attacked the con man instead. Ren Kunanzuki Mero was kind to lend some of her clothes to Ren Kunanzuki whose school uniform was stained from Miia's food. However, Ren insulted Mero's clothing as "embarrassing". Fellow House Guests Miia Mero wants nothing more to be Kimihito's mistress and has set her sights on making Miia become his wife. However, lately she's started to become unsatisfied with becoming the mistress and has now announced that she wants to be his wife and to make Miia his mistress. Papi She doesn't seem to interact with Papi that much but shows respect to her. Like with the other Monster Girls, Papi is rather fond of Mero and would listen to her during the mermaid's study sessions. Centorea Shianus Mero initially thought Centorea to be the master's lover throwing the centaur off guard. Mero respected Centorea's loyalty and devotion as a knight to their master especially when she unwittingly projected her royal aura causing the centaur to think that she was standing before royalty. Suu She doesn't seem to interact with her much but does seem to respect her. Rachnera Arachnera She seems to respect her but not much is known as they never interact with each other. She secretly likes the feeling of being tied up by her. Lala They didn't seem to like each other at first but later respected each other after the explanation by Ms. Smith. MON Doppel Tionishia Zombina Manako Monster Community Polt Draco Miia's Mother Papi's Mother Centorea's Mother Yukio Liz & Kinu Potemkinme & Sabastian Oct They became friends and worked together to help Oct. Meroune's Mother They are mother and daughter. Mero is rather unnerved of her mother's actions during her visit in the Mermaid Kingdom. Regardless, they still appear to care for each other. Category:Relationships